


Roller Coasters (A Katawa Shoujo Fanfiction)

by HatoHeart



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: Amusement Parks, Gen, No Romance, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatoHeart/pseuds/HatoHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hanako rides her first roller coaster?</p><p>  Akira takes Hanako out for a day at the amusement park... only to discover that Hanako's never been on a roller coaster before! </p><p>  Just a random little concept I came up with while going to Six Flags recently. This will be a short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coasters (A Katawa Shoujo Fanfiction)

Lilly and Hanako were sitting in Lilly's bedroom, chatting over tea, when they heard someone knocking on the door.  
"Come in." Lilly answered.  
And who should walk through the door but Lilly's older sister Akira.  
"Hey guys!" Akira said in her very unfeminine voice.  
"Akira? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Lilly said.  
"Well, I've got the day off tomorrow, and I have two tickets to an amusement park with huge roller coasters and other rides!" Akira answered excitedly.  
"So, are you asking me?" Lilly asked.  
"Yeah! Wanna come?" Akira asked back.  
"I'd rather not." Lilly answered. "I'm afraid I don't like roller coasters much."  
"Aww." Akira said. "But we had fun last time I took you!"  
"Did we?" Lilly asked. "Because I don't remember having fun at all."  
"You're gonna let a little motion sickness stop you?"  
"I was vomiting for the next half hour, thank you very much."  
"Um..." Hanako said. Akira shifted her gaze to Hanako.  
"If-If I can... do you think I can go with you, Akira?" Hanako asked.  
"Do you like roller coasters?" Akira asked.  
"I don't know." Hanako answered. "I've... never been on one."  
"Really? Oh, they're really fun! As long as you don't get motion sickness and end up like Lilly!"  
"Thank you for that." Lilly responded.  
"So, wanna try it?" Akira asked.  
"I've always wanted to go on a roller coaster. I've never had the chance." Hanako responded. "So, yes. I'll come with you."  
"Woo!" Akira shouted. "I'll pick you up at the school gates tomorrow, okay? Wear something comfy that won't fly off of you. The rides there are fast."

The next day, Hanako stood at the gates of Yamaku, waiting for Akira to come by. She wore a simple long-sleeved shirt and pair of pants, to cover her scars. She also wore securely tied sneakers, as Akira had recommended. The day wasn't going to be terribly hot, so Hanako figured it'd be okay. Though, she was advised not to wear any hats.  
After a few minutes, a black car pulled up, with Akira inside.  
"Hey, Hanako! Thanks for coming with me." Akira said.  
"N-no problem. I'm actually kind of excited. I get to go on a roller coaster for the first time today." Hanako said as she got in the passenger seat.  
"And it's a weekday, too! The lines shouldn't be more than five to ten minutes at the longest. We can just keep riding and riding!"

After about an hour's drive, they arrived at the amusement park. Akira gave the tickets for Hanako and herself to the man running the station, and he let them through.  
"So, what do you want to go on first? How about that one?" Akira asked, pointing to a really tall purple and blue coaster with lots of drops and turns.  
"Uhh... can we start with something smaller, please? I want to see if I'm even going to like roller coasters."  
"Oh, yeah. We can do that. How about that one?" Akira pointed to a small wooden coaster, maybe only about 60 feet high.  
"That seems like a good start. Let's get in line." Hanako said.  
The line was practically nonexistent. They got behind the gate for one of the coaster cars and got in when they opened.  
Hanako didn't know what to do, so she watched Akira. She saw Akira strap a seatbelt on, so Hanako did the same. She then saw Akira pull down the bar in front of her, so Hanako once again did the same. The attendant came by and tightened Hanako's seatbelt and lap bar. It was a bit too tight.  
"Ah!" Hanako said. "This is...really tight."  
"Trust me, once the ride starts, you'll forget all about that." Akira assured her.  
The operator's voice came over the loudspeaker, and the train began moving. It slowly ticked up a hill, went around a curve, and dropped. More twists, drops, and curves followed and the ride was over before Hanako knew it.  
"So, what did you think?" Akira asked.  
"That was...actually really fun."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Let's do a bigger one!"  
"Now you're talking!


End file.
